The Fall
by KNW10
Summary: Lauren returns from New Zealand with Peter. But there's a lot the two went through that nobody knows about. Not to mention all the changed on the Square in their absence. As secrets spill, who will fall the hardest?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren walked up the steps to her house and let herself in with the keys she still had.

She felt so stupid when she walked into the middle of a party.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she glanced around awkwardly.

"Lauren babe! What are you doing here? You've been gone for a year. Didn't think to let your dad know you were coming for a holiday?" Max asked sweeping her into a hug.

"Dad, it's so good to see you again. It's not a holiday, I'm back for good."

"Babe I think what you mean to say is we are back for good" Peter corrected her as he entered the room with their bags. "Max you shouldn't have thrown us a party. Lauren I thought you said he didn't know we were coming?"

"I didn't, the party isn't for you. Its um, well this is awkward. Lauren love, why don't we go to the kitchen and talk?" Max suggested.

"What? Why? What's wrong dad?" Lauren scanned the room looking for a clue.

That's when she discovered it…

**Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Joey and Lauren locked eyes from across the room. Her eyes reflected shock and disbelief; his eyes betrayed no signs of emotion, just a steely glare. Neither one was willing to back down and look away first. Eventually Peter broke the stare by stepping in front of Lauren blocking her direct view of Joey.

"Hey babe, I think you should just listen to your dad and go to the kitchen. There is a lot to discuss and we don't want to do it in a room full of people right?" Lauren jolted back to reality, a few seconds had passed but that look of intensity felt like it had lasted so much longer.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Dad lets go?"

"Um yeah" Max replied. "How about we head over to the car lot? We will have privacy there and then that way the party can continue here"

"Okay sounds good" Peter answered for Lauren.

"You guys can leave your bags here, Ben and Jay will take them upstairs for you, and I'll come too as I am family after all" Abby said.

"Alright, let's go. Sorry for the interruption everyone" Max apologized as he grabbed the keys off the table and opened the door.

They made their way over to the car lot in a clustered group. No-one talking, just walking. Abby settled herself on the desk once inside, Lauren took the chair with Peter stood directly behind her and Max just settled for pacing in front of them all in the small space, he stopped and put his hand on his hips.

"So why didn't you warn me you were coming?" he asked.

"Ugh, I can answer that dad, because she's Lauren. She's selfish and thinks the world revolves around her and you always let her get away with murder so why would this be any different?" Abby offered up as an explanation.

"ABBY! What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you and I'm not selfish!" Lauren retaliated.

"That was pretty harsh Abby." Peter said.

"Quiet all of you. Abby you're lucky I even let you come seeing as you live with the Mitchells now I don't even know if you are family, so any more lip from you and you're out. Do you understand?" Max asked.

"Yes Dad" Abby replied with a look of deject.

"Okay good. Now back to my earlier question. Why no warning for the visit?" Max asked again.

"Let me explain Max" Peter offered. "Firstly it's not a visit. We are back for good, Lauren decided that she was "homesick" and I didn't have much choice but to return with her or lose her. The reason we didn't tell anyone we were coming was because we weren't sure what kind of reception we would receive. Besides it was all very last minute, there wasn't time to really plan out the home coming. I guess we just assumed you would be happy to see us."

"Why is Joey in our house dad?" Lauren burst out. Peter shifted uncomfortably behind her.

"That is the least important thing right now Lauren. Do you know how worried I've been? You never once called, not a text, a letter and bloody postcard… Nothing! So how do you explain that?" Max demanded.

"Selfish" Abby muttered under her breath.

"We wanted to fall of the grid so to speak Max, you know be untraceable" Peter responded.

"Shut up Peter and stop responding for my daughter!" Max shouted. "And what's all this talk about leaving last minute and being untraceable? If you've gotten my daughter into trouble with the law or gangsters or worse you're dead."

"Oh be quiet dad" was all Lauren offered in terms of a response.

"Well. Are you married? Where's the baby?" Max demanded, looking around for any signs of rings of prams.

The questions hung in the air unanswered….

**Read and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

"WELL. ARE YOU MARRIED? WHERE'S THE BABY?" Max repeated. "Clearly I have to yell as you both appear to be deaf!"

Abby let out a giggle. "She obviously forgot the baby at the airport Dad."

"That's not funny" Peter responded, silencing Abby with a steely glare.

"Lauren?" Max asked tentatively.

"Sorry, I can't do this" Lauren said shakily as she ran out of the car lot and back across the street, into the crowded house. Peter began to follow her.

"Um, no I don't think so. I want answers so you're not going anywhere. Abby go after your sister" Max ordered.

"But dad I want to know the answers too, this is so unfair" Abby complained.

"I SAID GO AFTER YOUR SISTER ABBY!" Max yelled as Abby slid of the desk and exited the car lot.

"Bit harsh Max" Peter said.

"Shut it. "Well are you married?" snarled Max.

"No, not yet. But we are still engaged." Peter said defensively.

"It has been a year… What are you waiting for?" Max questioned.

"Never thought I would hear you complaining, but for your information I wanted to get married, you know elope on a beach somewhere, but she refused, some bullshit about wanting her family there" Peter replied.

"Well maybe she respects family unlike you. I don't know what she sees in you. You're a Beale, its pathetic" Max spat out.

"What you don't like my family name Max? Because it'll be Laurens surname soon enough. Anyway what would you prefer, Branning? Is that why you have Joey in your house? To rekindle the flame? Keep it in the family Max it that how you like it? What will stealing your own sons wife when it came to Stacey. Now if you don't mind I'm going over there to make sure your nephew doesn't get near my fiancé" Peter said as he strode past Max.

"Hey I'm not finished with you!"

Peter stopped and looked back at Max "Yeah? Well maybe I'm finished with you."

Then he turned and walked across the Square leaving Max to lock up the car lot.

Lauren walked into the house and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She found the bags at the foot of her bed but she bypassed them and sat on the bed and curled herself into a ball. Abby stormed in.

"You're so selfish Lauren, you know I was enjoying myself but you ruined it like you ruin everything" Abby waited for a response.

"Do you think Joey will talk to me Abs?" Lauren asked tentatively.

"Why?" Abby asked confused.

"I could do with a friend I guess" Lauren responded.

"Lame. Ask him yourself. I'm not your slave" Abby called over her shoulder as she walked away past the approaching Peter.

"What's she talking about?" Peter questioned.

"Nothing" Lauren stated.

"Um, Lauren it may be better if we stay at my house tonight. I may have just said some harsh words to your dad" Peter said sheepishly.

"It's fine, knowing dad he probably deserved them. How about you go over to Ian's and reunite and I'll do damage limitation with Dad tonight?" Lauren offered.

"You sure?" Peter sounded skeptical.

"Yes now go!" Lauren said pushing him out the door. "I better show my face at this Branning party anyway."

"Okay… Lauren, just don't say anything about the baby without me. Okay? To anyone" Peter said.

"Okay" Lauren whispered as Peter kissed her goodbye and left.

"What baby?" Joey questioned once Lauren turned around.

**Read and Review **


End file.
